Poison
by arlingtonconnor
Summary: SwanQueen. Regina takes up alcohol to forget Robin, and is confronted with her heart's biggest desire: Emma Swan. Based on the song 'Poison' by Groove Coverage
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Lines in bold are quotes from the song, Poison, by Groove Coverage._

Regina needed to forget. She needed to forget the man she'd loved and lost, and to forget the forbidden feelings lying deep in the cracks of her broken heart. So, she turned to alcohol. A night out on the town, she'd called it, when she really only wanted to escape the memories for awhile.

The bar was crowded that evening, with it being a Saturday. Loud music reverberated through the room, the walls buzzing faintly. Ripples danced in Emma's glass of alcohol, and she stood to the side, watching the people dancing tastelessly in the teeming space. _Why did I think it was a good idea to come here, tonight of all nights?_ She mused, sighing and throwing back her drink. She set her glass on the counter, adjusting her leather jacket and trying to navigate a path to the exit.

"Hello," an arm wrapped around her waist, a slurred, sultry voice purring in her ear. Emma raised her eyes, shocked to find herself in Regina's embrace.

"Hey, Regina," She mumbled, sensing her heartbeat as it increased. Her body heat rose, a blush filling her cheeks.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Regina asked, moving her hand to take Emma's.

"Sure, why not. It's getting rather crowded in here anyways," She replied, confused at Regina's behavior. She had never touched her like this before, although it thrilled her. She'd possessed secret feelings for her for quite some time, and just the smallest touch set her senses on fire.

Regina led her through the crowd and towards the door, whoops and hollers from the crowd surrounding them.

 _"You go girls!"_

 _"Go get it, Regina!"_

Emma didn't understand what they were getting to, assuming they were all just wildly drunk and followed Regina out of the bar. The cold night air gathered around them, chilling them through their coats. They were well away from the crowd, Emma noticed, yet Regina had not let go of her hand. She was not about to argue, but it made her alcohol muddied mind spin. They walked hand in hand down the street to Regina's mansion, both in their separate drunken stupors.

Regina fumbled to unlock the door, opening it up for Emma. "After you," She scanned her eyes over the back of Emma's figure as the blonde stepped inside, too wasted to care if she got caught.

"Do you want a drink?" She offered awkwardly, not having thought her plans through. _What the hell were you thinking, Regina? Emma's not gay, this is nonsense._

"Sure, that'd be great, thank you.." She trailed off, awkwardly perching on the armrest of the couch.

Regina placed a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table, sitting close to Emma, gazing up into her green eyes. The tension between them hung heavy in the air, and they sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours, wine untouched.

Emma stared at her, every fiber of her being screaming with longing for the dark haired woman before her.

 **I wanna love you but I better not touch.**

She fought the instinct to lean towards her, the sight of Regina's bright red lips so full of temptations. Oh, screw it. She took a lock of her hair in her fingertips and played with it, keeping her eyes locked on her lips. She repositioned her legs to keep her balance, leaning closer to Regina, her hand still in her hair.

 **I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop.**

Regina pulled an arm up to the small of Emma's back, stabilizing her so she wouldn't fall. The woman beside her was a goddess, to say the least, and to let anything bad happen to her would be the worst sin one could commit. A small smile graced her lips every time the blonde brushed a finger against her cheek, and it was all she could do to keep herself in place.

 **I wanna kiss you but I want it too much.**

Emma brushed a strand of hair from Regina's forehead, gazing into her lovely chocolate eyes. She drew in a breath for confidence, then leaned in, pressing her soft lips against Regina's.

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.**

Regina leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Emma slid off the arm of the couch, gracelessly falling on top of Regina.

The air took on a bitter cold at the sudden separation of their lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Emma stammered.

"It's okay," Regina pressed a finger to Emma's lips. "I didn't know you felt it too."

Emma responded with another kiss, cradling Regina's head in her hands. A spark of passion ignited between them, sending Regina's hands to the zipper of Emma's leather jacket. She broke apart, breathless. "Should we take this elsewhere?" She inquired, thinking of the sleeping teenager in the house.

Emma nodded, climbing off of Regina and pulling her up, resisting the urge to run up the stairs. They fell into bed together, their lips immediately finding each other's


	2. Chapter 2

Emma groaned softly, rubbing her eyes. She blinked to adjust to the light, gasping slightly as she saw Regina asleep beside her. _Did we..?_ She looked down at her bare chest, answering her own question.

"You're awake," Regina murmured, a small smile on her lips. She sat up and stretched her arms back, not being shy with the sheets.

Emma blushed, looking away. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. You?"

Emma nodded, her face paling. "Oh shit- Killian!"

Regina's heart sank to her stomach. Was this all that her love would lead to? "Emma, I'm so sorry, I never should have-"

Emma drew in a breath. "No, Regina, it's my fault too,"

Regina sighed, dreading the moment when Emma would go back to Killian.

"Look, I- I know this isn't ideal but I- I need some space to think," She leaned back, giving Regina a soft kiss on the forehead. _I love you._

"It's okay. I-I understand,"

Emma stood to dress, Regina respectfully looking away. "I'm sorry," she murmured, hurrying from the house without another word.

* * *

Regina rested in her study, staring out of the window. A heavy sadness settled over her heart, along with a dragging sense of dread. How could she ever face Emma again after she'd slept with her, knowing full well it was only a drunken mistake? _If only I could be enough._

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked, knocking lightly at the door frame.

Regina quickly brushed her tears away, thanking her lucky stars for waterproof makeup.

"Yes honey, I'm fine," She replied stoically. "Just… Thinking, is all." Her voice faded and cracked, wrecking whatever miniscule chance she had at fooling him.

"Oh Mom," Henry sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry… I know you loved him." He spoke, incorrectly assuming his mother grieved for Robin, a few of her stray teardrops falling against his wrist.

 _Did I really?_ "It's alright, Henry… Not everyone gets their happy ending." She sighed sorrowfully, blinking back another wave of tears. _Emma…_

"You will someday, Mom. I promise you…" He dropped the topic, sensing she wanted to be alone. "Is it okay if I go see Emma for awhile?"

Regina flinched sharply at the mention of her, steeling herself. "Yes, go ahead. Don't miss your curfew,"

"I won't. Goodbye Mom, see you soon,"

She did not acknowledge him further, instead going off in search for the strongest alcohol she possessed. She had lost her savior, and this was her second best attempt at happiness. With a desperate wish to forget, she popped open a bottle, foregoing a glass and letting the liquid flood down her throat, fluid warmth burning through her chest.

* * *

"Mom? Are you here?" Henry called out, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Henry," Mary Margaret grinned. "Emma's asleep, she had a long night with Killian last night," She dried her hands on a dish towel. "You can visit with me awhile if you'd like,"

"Sure, grandma," Henry took a seat at the barstool.

"How's Regina?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"She's… Okay. She tries to hide it, but I know deep down, she's still in a lot of pain,"

"That's a shame," She mused. "I feel so awful for her,"

"Me too,"

Emma came shakily down the stairs, tripping over the bottom step.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Mary Margaret jumped up to help her, catching her by the arm.

"Yeah mom, I'm okay… Everything's just a bit blurry." She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to adjust her vision.

"Well sit down, I'll get you some water."

Emma sat beside Henry, assisted into the chair by Mary Margaret. "Hey kid," She mumbled, her brain clearly miles away. _What have I done?... It hurts so much to think of her now, more than it ever has._

"Drink up, sweetie." Mary Margaret slid a glass of water to her. "I warned you about that man's drinking habits," She reprimanded with a slight chuckle, shaking her head.

"Thank you," She raised the glass to her lips, memories flooding her head. She sighed, resting her head in her hands, a migraine forming in her temples.

"I'll get you some Advil," Henry jumped up and hurried to the cupboard, handing her a few pills.

She took them silently, staring down at the counter.

Henry and Mary Margaret exchanged an odd look, then shrugged it off, blaming it on her mild drunken stupor.

* * *

"Mom? I'm home," Henry called out, stepping inside the mansion. He waited for a moment, receiving only eerie silence for an answer. "Mom?" He rushed up the steps to find Regina lying on her bed, still in her day clothes, thrashing slightly atop her covers. Sweat coated her skin, her heartbeat erratic. A partially empty bottle of Jack Daniels lay beside her, and Henry sighed softly. Drunken mumblings left his mother's lips.

 _"Eh-muh."_

 _None of this makes any sense… Mom's not a day drinker._

A cry of pain escaped Regina's lips, springing Henry into action.

"Mom!" He shook her shoulders gently, and her eyes sprung open.

"Jesus- oh, it's just you. You scared me," Her breaths came in small gasps, eyes dilated and blurry with tears.

"You were thrashing and screaming," he explained patiently. "It's only seven, are you okay?"

She nodded blearily. "I'm fine, just a bit under the weather,"

"Alright.. I'll be in the next room if you need anything. I love you,"

"Love you too," She murmured, collapsing back into the mattress and clinging to a pillow for dear life. _Nothing can replace you._


	3. Chapter 3

Emma lay naked in Killian's bed, the man sound asleep beside her. _Two in one day. Wow. Nice job, whore_. She stood

and made her way to the restroom, stepping into the shower, allowing the water to burn her skin. She scrubbed herself

raw, unable to wash away the feeling of Regina's hands over her breasts.

After the water began to cool, Emma turned off the tap, leaning against the cold tile wall, droplets raining off of her.

With a soft sigh, she clambered out and reluctantly dressed in soft pajamas, dutifully falling back into bed with her

lover. _Is this where I'm meant to be?_

* * *

Killian's lips found the crook of Emma's neck, relishing in the warmth of her flesh until Emma pushed him away.

"Not tonight,"

Killian blinked and pulled away, finding this extremely odd. _She's never refused me before… Have I done something_

 _wrong?_ "Are you alright, love? Have I upset you?"

"No," Emma replied. "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

Killian nodded. "Well I'll leave you to rest, then. Feel better soon, darling." He kissed her forehead and pulled the

blankets around her shoulders, closing the door behind him.

Emma sighed, staring up at the ceiling. _Regina…_ She felt another piece of her heart crack away, tears piercing her

eyes.

* * *

Regina lay sprawled on the couch, breathing slowly. Her skin was slick with sweat, abnormally white, making the bright

red of her lips even more apparent.

"Mom?" Henry tapped on her shoulder, but she did not move. "Mom!" Sensing something was wrong, he ran out of the

house.

The bell above the door jangled frantically, the sound of the boy's racing footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor.

"Doctor Hopper! Doctor Hopper!"

"Whoa, whoa Henry. What's going on?" He grabbed him by the shoulders, willing him to calm down.

"I-It's Regina," he panted. "Something's wrong."

"Alright, I'm coming. Try and calm yourself, my car's unlocked out front."

Henry dove into the passenger seat, foregoing a seatbelt. "Come on, let's go!"

"Now, Henry, calm down. I'm sure your mother is fine,"

Dr. Hopper stepped into the mansion, walking over to Regina. "Miss Mills?" He placed the back of his hand against her

forehead, feeling the slick chill of her skin. He checked her pulse at the neck, sighing softly. "She's just unconscious,

Henry. She must be exhausted with grief," He lifted up her legs to lie her down flat, an empty liquor bottle falling to the

floor. "Is your mother normally a heavy drinker, Henry?"

"No, I-I've never seen her like this before."

Dr. Hopper nodded, covering her with a blanket. "She'll likely be hung over when she wakes up, try and make sure she

takes care of herself, if you can."

"I-I will. Thanks, Doctor Hopper,"

He nodded, making his way to the door. "Take care, Henry."

* * *

"Emma. Emma, it's almost noon, are you feeling okay?" Mary Margaret drew the blinds, and Emma flinched, shielding

her eyes from the light with her forearm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just didn't sleep well,"

"Emma, I'm worried about you." Mary Margaret sat on the bed beside her daughter, taking her hand in hers. "You've

been out of it these past few weeks, is something wrong?"

"No, mom. I'm okay," She sat up, resting her arms on her knees.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret wrapped an arm around her back.

"I'm okay, really." Her voice crackled, betraying her, along with the pinpricks of tears in her eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I don't like you lying to me,"

"I know, I just don't want you to worry."

"Worrying is my job as your mom. After all, what kind of mom would I be if I didn't care?"

Emma sighed, defeated. "You're right, Mom. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I understand… Look, honey, I know you're not gonna like this. But I think you should go see Doctor Hopper.

Just once."

Emma bit her tongue, knowing that her mother was right. "Yeah, okay. I'll go."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows, surprised she hadn't put up a fight. She hugged her daughter, a small smile

gracing her lips. "No matter what happens, we'll get through this together."

"Thank you, Mom."

* * *

"What brings you in today, Emma?" Doctor Hopper questioned, folding his hands in his lap.

"I've just been out of it these past few weeks," She answered. _Ever since- no, don't think about that!_

"Well I'd certainly say you're fulfilled." He encouraged. "You've got Henry, your parents, friends, a boyfriend… Is there

something awry in any of these relationships?"

"I feel like I'm missing something. And Killian and I have been… drifting."

"Drifting how?"

A blush crept across Emma's cheeks. "We used to be a lot more, uh, intimate, if you know what I mean. I'm just not

interested in that aspect anymore and I think he's starting to like me less for it…"

Doctor Hopper nodded. "Do either of you have a wandering eye?"

 _Yes_. She blushed profusely. "No! I- no."

Doctor Hopper raised his eyebrows, saying nothing.

She stayed quiet for a moment. Should I tell him? Maybe it'd help to let it out. "Actually, Doctor Hopper, um, I-I think…

nevermind."

"Alright. We'll touch back on that later," He jotted down a note on his clipboard.

"No, don't let me chicken out, I just- I need a moment to think."

"Alright, take your time."

"I think," she mumbled. "I might be a lesbian,"

"Come again?"

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_ "I-I think I'm a lesbian,"


	4. Chapter 4

"But you're dating Killian. And you've dated men in the past. Was any of that ever real to you, Emma?"

"Well, yes, but, not as real as-" She stopped, rethinking her sentence. "I've never had true love's kiss while in a

relationship…"

"Now, Emma, don't feel any pressure to label yourself, you're still you, no matter what. But I believe you may be

bisexual, rather than a full blown lesbian."

Emma nodded. "Maybe so. I've always sort of liked girls, but it's been my biggest secret. One of them, anyways."

"Oh. Well that certainly explains a lot,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you've been isolating yourself a lot, yes? Are you afraid of your parents' reaction?"

"And Killian. And Henry. And… everyone,"

"Things have changed, my dear. You could marry a woman if you so chose. I think, if you're honest with people about

who you are, you'll feel so much better."

Emma nodded. "I suppose you're right,"

"But start slow. Don't go around screaming, _"I'm gay!"_ on the rooftops."

Emma chuckled. "I won't."

"Start small. Pick someone to tell first, and go from there."

"Okay. I'm going to Regina first." _I hope it's not too late._

"I'm glad to see that you're improving Emma. I hope things go well for you," He smiled, standing up from his seat.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Hopper… I owe you everything," Emma jumped up and bolted down the door, running

down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Regina!" She pounded her fist on the door, her heart racing in her chest. Come on, come on, open up! "Regina!"

 _Good lord, what now?!_ "Oh, Emma… I wasn't expecting you. I'll get Hen-"

Emma crashed her lips onto Regina's, silencing her mid-sentence.

"Emma, what the hell-"

"I'm in love with you," she panted. "I'm sorry, I know it's been almost a month, but I was afraid, but I'm not scared

anymore and… God, I love you, Regina."

Regina chuckled. "Come inside. We can talk in my study."

"Okay,"

They sat down on opposite sides of the desk, an awkward tension hanging over them.

 _I love you I love you I love you- shut up Regina!_ "Before you elaborate on what you were going on about in the

doorway… you deserve an apology. What I did back in that bar, and taking you here, it was foolish of me. I messed up

your life, Emma."

"No, Regina. You changed my life for the better. You made me see what was missing."

"A two-handed lover?"

 _Oh god, I've lost her…_ "Regina, be serious, please…" Her voice cracked, and she bit her lip. "That night at the bar…

that wasn't just a fling for me. I always knew that something wasn't right in my life, and now I know what it is. I was

missing you, Regina, I… I love you,"

 _I love you too I love you too- you don't deserve her!_ "But you can't! You have Killian, and- I'm not good enough for

you!" She broke out in tears, unable to hide her pain any longer.

Emma climbed atop the desk and swiveled to face Regina, wiping the tears off her face. "Of course you are," She

whispered, softly pressing her lips to hers.

Henry cracked open the door, his eyes widening at the scene before him. He shut the door, going back to his own

business, in a state of utter disbelief.

"Emma, I- I've become someone awful since Robin died… I think you should find someone else-"

"No. Stop it with that nonsense, Regina. No matter what kind of scars Robin left you with, you've been so much worse.

But none of that matters to me. I love you for who you are now, not who you used to be, or who you'll be in the future."

"Listen to me, please- I'm no good for you, Emma." She hung her head in shame. _She'll hate me now._ "I turned to

alcohol, a-and I'm not sure I can let it go." Her body trembled, sobs threatening to escape.

"That doesn't change a thing. I still love you, no matter what. And we can beat this. Together." She placed another kiss

on Regina's forehead. "I have to go home and speak to my parents. I won't be gone for more than a few hours, I

promise." With a final kiss, Emma stepped off of the desk, leaving Regina to console herself in her study.

"Henry!"

Footsteps echoed throughout the house. "Hey mom. You're back."

"I want every bottle of alcohol cleared out of this house. The sooner the better." She hugged him gently. "A lot's been

going on lately, I'll explain later. I have to go break up with Killian." She headed for the door.

"Wait, what?! Why?!"

"I'll be back soon!"

"Do you want a drink, love?" Killian offered.

"No thank you, I can't stay long,"

"Well alright,"

"Look, there's something I have to tell you…" _Oh god, here we go._

"I'm all ears." Killian grinned, oblivious to what was coming.

"We can't be together anymore,"

 _No._ "Wait, what? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you've been wonderful, I just- I'm in love with someone else, Killian."

 _Well shit._ "Ah. I see,"

Now I've gone and crushed him. "I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, love. You can't change who you are. I'm just sorry it took you so long to realize it,"

"Me too,"

"No hard feelings, Emma. To be honest, I've been having similar doubts about us, although it's got nothing to do with

you,"

"Well then, I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, Killian."

"Thank you, Emma. Best of luck to you too,"

"I'll see you around," she spoke, making her way out the door to her parents' home. _Now for the hardest part._

 _A/N: Thank you for all the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! I am currently requesting story prompts for more SwanQueen writings, so please PM me with any ideas. You will be credited for your submissions if they are used._

 _Thank you,_

 _Connor_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I have made some minor edits to this story, introducing Emma as bisexual rather than a lesbian, thanks to an eye-opening review on sexuality from user JennyRegal. I apologize, as I never intended to erase or invalidate those who are bisexual. Bisexual people are lovely and important and I would never skip over them by intent. With that being said, please enjoy the conclusion of Poison._

 _\- Connor_

* * *

"You were gone for an awfully long time. Did your session go well?" Mary Margaret asked, brewing some tea for her

and her daughter.

 _Almost too well._ "I made a couple stops on the way back."

"Oh, alright." She sat beside her, passing her a steaming mug.

"Thanks, mom…"

"You still look like something's bothering you, sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret offered, placing

a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I guess," Emma mumbled. She sipped at her tea, wincing as the liquid blazed her tongue.

"Careful, that's hot. Sorry, I should have warned you,"

"No, that's okay. Is Dad around?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Can I maybe talk to both of you at once?"

"Of course. Let's move into the living room and I'll go and get him. David!"

"Yes?" David stepped into the living room, sitting next to her on the loveseat, wrapping an arm around Mary Margaret's

shoulder.

"Emma wants to talk to us,"

"Alright. I'm all ears,"

Emma took a breath. "I broke up with Killian today,"

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Do I need to have a chat with him?" David questioned.

"No, no, it was nothing like that. We just both decided that we weren't right for each other."

"Alright… Well, what will you do now?" Mary Margaret set down her tea, holding her husband's hands.

"Actually, I have something else I need to tell you,"

David nodded, prompting her to go on.

"I…" _Oh god, I can't do this._

"It's okay, Emma. We love you no matter what," David reassured her.

"I think I like girls… More than boys."

"Well no wonder you and Killian weren't right for each other." Mary Margaret chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you'll find a lovely girl in no time, Emma." David smiled at her.

"Well, I already have."

David raised an eyebrow. "Have you now?"

"Regina."

"What?! Emma! That's amazing!" Mary Margaret squealed. "You won't have to deal with visitation hours anymore,

you'll see Henry all the time."

"Can I be honest?" David asked.

 _Oh crap._ "Yeah, sure Dad."

"I kind of had a hunch," David admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I've never seen you so close with anyone, not even

Killian."

 _Well, this turned out better than expected_.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mary Margaret asked, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Mom, we haven't even started dating yet. I still have to go back and tell Henry."

"Oh, alright, we can wait awhile I guess."

Emma chuckled. "Thank you, Mom and Dad. I honestly never expected things to go this smoothly."

They stood together, pulling Emma up into a group hug. "Whatever makes you happy makes us happy, Emma." David

spoke. "Forever and always."

"Now go get her!" Mary Margaret practically shoved Emma out the door, waving frantically as she drove off. "I'm so

happy for them, David."

"So am I, dear. So am I."

Emma stepped into the mansion without knocking, knowing she'd be expected.

"Mom," Henry stood up off the couch, wrapping Emma into a hug. "Is everything okay?"

 _Please don't hate me, kid._ "I think so. Sit down, I- I have something to tell you,"

 _Oh god, she's leaving again._ "Yeah?" He sat hesitantly on the couch, resisting every urge to cling to Emma for dear

life.

"Calm down, kiddo, it's nothing bad…" _Well, it could be._

"But you broke up with Killian,"

"I did. But we both agreed we weren't quite right for each other." She ruffled his hair, trying to ease his nerves.

"Okay, I'm glad. Is that all?" _Please don't leave please don't leave-_

"No, I have more."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I, um- I'm uh- God, why is this so hard?!"

"Mom?"

 _Nice job, idiot._ "Yes, Henry?"

"I saw you and Regina in the office. I know. And I'm happy for you both-"

"Why didn't you say something?!" She cried, exasperated.

"I wasn't sure if that's what you were getting at or not. But I do have one question."

 _Oh crap, he's gonna ask about sex._ "Sure thing, kiddo."

"When are you moving in?"

Oh thank god.

"Hopefully tomorrow," Regina spoke from behind the couch, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders. "If Emma

wants to be my girlfriend, that is."

Emma nodded. "I would love that." She tilted her head up to kiss her briefly, keeping her thoughts on their child nearby.

"Then tomorrow it is." Regina smiled. "I love you, Emma."

"And I love you, Regina."

 _A/N: Sequel anyone?_


End file.
